


Sleepy Scientists

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Adventures of Raily [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I have too much love for them, Join me in my pit of fluff, Raily, Ray x Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Future Fic- Sara finds Ray and Lily in the library





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> I don't know how this came to me, but I was in the need for fluff and I was bored yesterday and wrote this. Future fic that takes place before Lily Stein and Her Coffee.

                Sara was wandering around the Waverider during what was could be considered dead of the night for the team. The League had made her into a light sleeper the first time she was in it, although ever since she had died (and died again), sleep had never been easy for her. Now, with Firestorm having gone MIA, she was even more on edge. Even with Lily Stein on board helping the team search for them, leads were slim and everyone was worried.

                She’d had a nightmare about dying yet again earlier. It had woken Leonard up too, but she’d convinced him that she was fine. All she needed was just a quick wander around the ship to calm her mind. Her plan had been to check the library to see where Ray and Lily had left off on the tracker to find the missing teammates. The pair had been spending a lot of time down there together, and Sara was hoping that it was on the device.

                When she entered the library, the aftermath of what might have been a tornado greeted her. Papers were strewn around the tables and propped on shelves, covered with writing in two different inks. Two coffee mugs were on the table beside some plates, one mug drained and the other half full. A tool set was open and a few wrenches surrounded what seemed to be a reconstruction of the quantum splicer. In the center of the room were the scientists themselves.

                Ray and Lily were sprawled out on the floor, clothed in sleepwear and fast asleep. Sara didn’t even realize they were out until she padded lightly over toward them. Lily was cozied up beside Ray, the hood of her MIT sweater pulled over her head as she snoring softly on his chest. Beside her, Ray had his hand curled around her shoulder. The two looked happy and comfortable, not minding their position at all.

                Sara smiled and backed away quietly from the two so she wouldn’t wake them up. She knew the two of them had been working tirelessly to find Stein and Jax. Besides, the co-captain of the Waverider had seen there was something between the two of them. She wouldn’t try to push it, but if it developed into something deeper, she wouldn’t be shocked. The two of them seemed to fit pretty well, almost like her and Leonard.

Later on, when it became all too aware that Lily and Ray were in a relationship (thanks Nate), Sara simply shrugged and told them about the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think I'm going to make a series of Raily drabbles to add to when inspiration hits me.


End file.
